Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-30084869-20180218190414
Ich freu mich auch immer auf eine Antwort von dir. Wäre echt cool gewesen, wenn so jemand wie Jaqen H’ghar vorgekommen wäre. Er ist an sich schon ein echt interessanter Charakter, daher wäre es echt cool gewesen, wenn er auch in der Serie vorgekommn wär. Cool was du aus meiner kleinen Vorstellung von der Hundemutantin gemacht hast. Gefällt mir echt gut, dass du das Mädchen mit einbezogen hast und eine kleine Vorgeschichte eigebaut hast ^^. Jaa, du hast recht! Die Selkie-Frau könnte sich für die Umwelt einsetzen und im Meer sieht es bei ihr nicht gut aus. Die Polizei würde das Problem nicht ernst nehmen und sie für nervig halten. Und sie muss zusehen wie ihre Freunde krank werden und all das. Ich stell mir so eine Szene vor, wo sie verzweifelt am Strand irgendwo abgelegen sitzt und die Turtles sie ansprechen und versuchen irgendwie hilfreich zu sein. Eine Science-Fantasy Staffel wäre echt nice gewesen. Mit allen Göttern, Mythen und Fabelwesen! Gefällt mir: Die Götter des Unmöglichen. Hat so einen voll glücklichen und stolzen Moment, wo man einfach nur happy sein muss. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Raph auch Probleme mit Einhörnern und Pegasi hat xxD. Es wäre eine schöne Staffel geworden, weil von allem was dabei wäre und die Turtles einiges lernen könnten und weiter heranreifen. Nein, den Film "Götter Ägyptens" hab ich nicht gesehen. Ich hab mal reingeschaut, aber irgendwie fand ich den seltsam. Ja, schon irgendwie dumm einen Film zu drehen, der sich in Ägyppten abspielt, aber keine ägyptische Schauspieler hat. Den Schaupieler Nikolaj Coster-Waldau versteh ich ja noch, dass es einfach Starbesetzung ist und man sich dadurch mehr Geld erhofft, aber sonst ...? Wäre schon lustig gewesen, wenn Tiger Claw auf einen Wertiger stoßen würde oder Karai auf einen Naga. Mutanten vs. Wertiere Ja, wegen dem Hexenorden glaub ich auch, dass Shinigami zuerst lust darauf hätte, aber sie würde wegen Karai und Mikey nicht mitmachen. Sie wirkt schon vernünftig genug. Aber dass Mikey versuchen würde mit Wasser gegen die Hexen anzukommen ist gut XD. Die ganzen Mitglieder des Hexenordens würden versuchen Shinigami und April zu locken und auch zu zwingen, aber die Oberschwester würde dagegen eingreifen und meinen, dass die Entscheidung bei ihnen liegt. Sehr gut ^^. Das Design der neuen Turtles ist dumm. Die sehen nicht mehr wie die gewohnten Turtles aus. Klar, die 2012er auch nicht, aber da sehen die nicht so grausam aus. Ich find die Kommentare in Facebook und Instagram zu dem Design echt lustig. Sind alle einer Meinung. Lol, TeenTitans kenn ich gar nicht aus meiner Kindheit, dabei wär des voll meine Zeit gewesen. Ich hab mir jetzt ehrlich nicht alle Musikstücke angehört, aber schon zum größten Teil. '''Epicon – Immediate Music '''würde ich für die erste Staffel ziemlich gut finden. Beginnt einfach (quasi als Einstieg in die ganze Story) und zum Schluss wird es ernster. Ist jetzt noch nichts überragendes, aber man weiß, es ist noch nicht vorbei. '''Falling Skies Theme Music '''es geht weiter, und endet recht schmerhaft. Perfekt für die zweite Staffel. Sie müssen Splinter zurücklassen und alles andere auch. '''E.S Posthumus - Unstoppable '''finde ich ziemlich passend für die dritte Staffel. Sie beginnt recht einfach mit Geschichten in den Wäldern, aber dann kehren die Turtles gegen Ende der Staffel zurück und kämpfen um ALLES! '''Two Steps from Hell – Protectors of the Earth '''würde ich als Lied für den finalen Kampf der dritten Staffel nehmen. Es geht um die ganze Welt und sie kämpfen zusammen mit ihren Feinden. '''Mind Heist – Zack Hemsey '''fände ich ganz cool für die vierte Staffel. Die Turtles entdecken neue Welten und alles beginnt noch nicht wirklich spannend, aber dann können sie die Erde retten. Hätte gern noch eines gefunden, das ziemlich leise endet, aber alle enden so plötzlich. '''The Hit House – Propellant '''find ich echt passend für die fünfte Staffel in der Folge, in der Shredder zurückkehrt. Schöne Woche dir noch Anna ^^